


The First Step

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Zelena comes out as Trans to her sister and the rest of the town, her and Regina come out to the town as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/gifts).



> TheTruthBetween asked me if people knew that Zephyr and Regina were dating, and I said yes because they knew Regina/Zelena were dating. So xe suggested I write a fic about them coming out to the town as a couple. This fic takes place, as the summary states, before Zelena comes out as Trans. Thus, I included it the same collection as my other Trans Zelena fics since it takes place in the same realm.

Zelena nervously paced around the town hall.

  
“Regina do you really think this is the right time? Do you really think the town will accept us as a couple? I mean they don’t really like me.” Zelena scoffed.

  
Regina put her arms on her sister’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes before speaking.

  
“Zelena you’re reforming your ways and people can see you are no longer wicked. And in terms of us being together, well that’s not uncommon for them. I don’t know what things were like in OZ, but in the Enchanted Forest families would marry within in order to keep the royal blood line pure.” Regina pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

Zelena sank into her sister’s embrace and began to kiss her neck.

 

“Zelena now this isn’t the place for this!” Regina said sternly, though she was secretly enjoying it.

 

“Aw you take away all my fun!” Zelena protested.

 

“Take your seat and be good during this meeting and we can have plenty of fun later.” Regina winked, and with that Zelena took her seat in the front row.

\-----------------------------------------------

  
Zelena kept anxiously shifting in her seat, as the meeting seemed to go on forever. She had a lot on her mind these days, things Regina didn’t even know she was struggling with. But she felt that this was hopefully a step in the right direction, a step towards being honest with herself and her sister.

 

“Before we close today’s meeting Zelena and I have an announcement to make.” Regina motioned for her sister to join her on stage. Zelena was snapped back from her thoughts and quickly joined her. The people of Storybrooke exchanged confused looks, but kept their attention on the Mills Sisters.  


Once Zelena was by her side, Regina continued to speak. “As you may know my sister, Zelena, has been working towards reforming her wicked ways. This has allowed us to heal our relationship as sisters. However, something unexpected happened along the way as well.” Regina smiled at her sister before taking her hand and continuing. “You see Zelena and I we are more then just sisters we are also dating. I know this is not an uncommon concept for most of you, but I hope that you will give us the same acceptance and respect you have to others in the past.”  
  
  
The people of Storybrooke were quiet but slowly there were smiles creeping across their faces. Henry was the first to lead them in applause of his mom and his aunt’s coming out. On stage both women let out a sigh of relief and smiled.


End file.
